If Only, If Only
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Uther has feelings for Morganna. But does she have feelings for him?if only if he knew. One shot! Competly AU! Will they both have what they want?


They were alone in the room. Just him and Morganna.

He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and went back to sewing a blue dress. The sun was gently resting on her face making her look younger and beautiful.

Not that she was already.

He looked down again at the work he was doing he could feel a pair of brown eyes on him looking at him gently. He pretended that he couldn't feel the brown eyes on him. But deep down inside, he knew she was looking at him in admiration and affection and maybe, just maybe, love might be there.

If only, if only, she had feelings for him in return. They could live together, perhaps just the two of them in the countryside living near a lake and woodland, living in a little wooden cottage. Arthur would take care of Camelot. He doesn't care how he runs it. It'll be his kingdom one day. Like it was with his. He could feel the pair of eyes going in another direction. Perhaps back to her sewing? He tried to keep his eyes focused on the long scrolls of parchment, but he couldn't resist. He then slowly looked back up at her and saw that she had indeed gone back to sewing. He bit his lip and put the bits of parchment down and his quill on the table and leaned back in his chair.

He couldn't concentrate. Not with her around anyway.

He lent back against his chair and put his feel on the table legs and leaned back.

Morganna looked at him. She gave him one of her best smiles. Her best smiles were rare; she hardly gave them out anymore.

He loved her. Not as daughter or friend. He loved her a lot more than either of them. He didn't have the courage to say he loved her. Didn't tell her that he will always be there for her. He sighed quietly and was in deep in thoughts when the pair of brown eyes rested on him again. This time, he could feel them going up and down his body slowly. He shivered inside.

They were alone. Just the two of them. Nobody else. He wants to admit his feelings to her. But how?

Damn it. He was never good with girls. It was mostly Arthur that got the good lucks and the dashing smile of his.

He might as well try and make a conversation with her. It be better than nothing surely?

"I'm going out tonight." She said suddenly.

Uther put his chair legs on all fours and looked at her curiously. His head resting on his hand.

"Really? Where are you going?" He asked. His eyebrows raised.

She put down the sewing and looked at him and smiled.

"Just meeting someone." She said.

She wasn't meeting a man was she? She wasn't seeing anyone..? If she was, then his dreams were forgotten.

"And who is this, 'someone?'"

"This handsome fellow." She replied taking a sip of red wine.

Damn. He was one lucky Bastard. Who ever this fellow was. He was sure lucky to have her.

"How long you have been seeing him?" He asked.

"Oh not long. You would like him. You and him got a lot of things in common." She smirked. Clearly enjoying Uther jealously.

"Like what..?" Uther asked.

Morganna got up and walked over to him.

"Well.. For one thing, you both hate magic." She put both of her hands on his shoulders gently massarging them.

"And the other thing," She said. "He runs a kingdom."

Uther looked at her.

"Does he?"

"Oh yes he does. And the other thing is, he doesn't know that I love him. But I know that he loves me in more than just a King's ward.." She then leaned down on him and kissed him full on the lips. Her arms sneaking around his neck.

Uther was caught by surprise by the kiss. But before Morganna could pull away, he quickly pressed his lips against hers. Wanting to taste more of her sweet red lips.

So she did love him. And he loved her. What more could he want? Maybe they could now live together in a little wooden cottage by a lake in the countryside. They could show the world their love and they would never be torn apart.

Morganna had her arms wrapped around his neck and she gently slid onto his knees. Not breaking the kiss. Uther put his arm around her waist bringing her close and the other arm stroking her cheek.

They broke the kiss, panting and looking into each other eyes with love and admiration.

"Did you know, Morganna. That I love you?" He said to her.

She smiled.

"I love you to." She gave him a quick peck on the check and rested her head against his chest.

"It's funny. This." Uther said.

"What is?" She asked.

"Usually, in all the fairytales, a Princess marries a young charming Prince. And yet, You're a Princess, and instead of marrying a young handsome prince, you fell in love with a King instead." He smirked.

Morganna grinned at him.

"Well. Why can' a princess have a little bit of fun? Things don't always turn out on what they're supposed to be." She said.

"I guess your right. I don't think there ever been a Princess that ever fallen in love with a king before, don't you think?" He asked.

Morganna shook her head in reply,

"I don't think so. I think we are the first of our kind." She smiled.

"I think you are quite right there, my dear. So, this handsome fellow your talking about, who is he?" Uther asked her.

Morganna smirked.

"You should know that by now silly." And with that, she pressed her lips fully on his mouth once again.

**So guys what you think? I love Uther/Morganna. I think they are very cute together even though, I know it will never happen. But what did you think of it? I shall hopefully write more merlin fanfics one day, but at the moment im really busy with school and im writing other fanfics aswell so it might be a while.**

**Is this one-shot good or bad? Please tell me how to improve though not to harshly! (: **

**Thanks.**

**SHF-April**


End file.
